


gonna thrill you in the way you deserve

by xslytherclawx



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing; it wasn’t too hot or too cold. Everyone in all of Arendelle was there. That day (like every day), Anna was the most beautiful woman in the kingdom, perhaps even the world. And Kristoff – well, he’d bathed, and he didn’t smell like reindeer.At least he didn’t think he did.But all of this – the wedding, the reception – was only the prelude.(Kristoff & Anna's wedding night)
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5, xslytherclawx’s events collection





	gonna thrill you in the way you deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamsInPinkandGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsInPinkandGold/gifts).



> (the title is from "Get This Right", which while it's not technically _canon_ , is adorable as all hell)
> 
> I saw the prompt for Anna and Kristoff's wedding night, and I couldn't not write it, so I hope you enjoy this treat, DreamsInPinkandGold!

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing; it wasn’t too hot or too cold. Everyone in all of Arendelle was there. That day (like every day), Anna was the most beautiful woman in the kingdom, perhaps even the world. And Kristoff – well, he’d bathed, and he didn’t smell like reindeer.

At least he didn’t think he did.

And he was wearing a suit, as much as he hated it (and he knew Anna prefered him in his normal clothes, too, but just for this one day… well, it  _ was  _ a royal wedding, and he was one of the people getting married; this wasn’t just about Anna and himself – this was about Arendelle, too).

Sven had also bathed (though not with Kristoff; they’d both learned that lesson), and he’d picked out a new, formal harness adorned with ribbons.

Elsa came with Honeymaren. And though Kristoff knew Olaf and Marshmallow came, too, he really didn’t notice. If he were honest, he was too distracted by Anna.

The ceremony was, he was told, the most beautiful since that of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna. Just about everyone cried (including him), and afterward, the party was the happiest since – well, since anyone at all could remember.

Anna said she couldn’t remember a happier moment, and Kristoff, for his part, couldn’t take his eyes off of his new wife. He was a man who loved his wife (his  _ wife!) _ more than anything else in the world. He loved her more than he’d thought possible.

But all of this – the wedding, the reception – was only the prelude.

A prelude to what follows the wedding and the reception – what follows the last guest’s departure.

What happens between the newlyweds when they find themselves alone in the palace. In their bedchamber.

“So,” says Anna, and Kristoff cannot believe how beautiful she is.

“So,” Kristoff says.

“I, uh –”

“Did anyone tell yo–?”

“I’m sorry, you go.”

“No, no, you were saying something first,” Kristoff says.

“But you were…”

They meet each other’s gaze and can’t help but laugh. Kristoff pulls her in for a kiss. “What were you saying, Anna?”

“Oh,” Anna says. “Just that today was  _ exhausting. _ But in a good way!”

“Oh,” Kristoff says.

“But what were  _ you _ saying?”

“Uh… well, it’s just… did anyone ever explain to you what happens on, uh, on your wedding night?”

Anna frowned. “Do you really think my sister let me get  _ married _ without telling me what comes next?”

“Well, no, but she’s – she doesn’t like guys like that, so it’s a little different, isn’t it? Between a man and a woman, and between two women.”

“I know  _ that,” _ Anna says. She kisses him, and before Kristoff fully realises what’s going on, she has his waistcoat unbuttoned and off, and is deftly unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. He doesn’t really know what to do (he’s never gotten this far before), so he lets her undress him the rest of the way.

And she does undress him  _ all the way. _

And then she undresses herself, and he can’t help but stare.

He realises in that moment, despite everything, he’s never really seen her less than fully dressed before. And he’s staring. Her skin is milky pale and spattered with freckles. Her breasts are – well, he doesn’t really have anything to compare it to, but he’s sure they’re perfect. They take his breath away; they’re round and soft-looking with freckles and little pink nipples, and it’s all he can do not to reach out to touch them in the moment. (He doesn’t  _ think _ she’d mind, but still). There’s a little patch of hair between her legs, and she even has freckles on her  _ legs! _

She’s the most beautiful person – the most beautiful sight – he’s ever seen in his life. And she’s watching him. He wonders if she’s thinking the same thing about him.

“You’re, uh, you’re very beautiful,” she says. “I mean handsome. You’re handsome.”

“Thank you,” he says. “You’re beautiful, too.” He can’t take his eyes off of her.

She’s blushing as she kisses him. It strikes him how different it is, kissing like this. Naked. He doesn’t know where to touch her, so he doesn’t touch her at all, which is kind of awkward, but they’ve gotten this far.

She pulls away, and he feels for a second like he’s ruined everything (which he knows is ridiculous).

“You can touch me, you know,” Anna says.

Oh. “You’re sure?”

“Positive. Kristoff, I love you. We’re  _ married.” _

They’re  _ married. _ He can’t believe it. “Elsa, uh, told you  _ exactly _ what’s supposed to happen, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Everything?”

“We kiss, get undressed – done that – and now… we go to the bed, and, well, apparently there’s a lot of different logistical ways, of who’s lying down or neither of us  _ have _ to, but the main thing is I… spread my legs and you, uh, put your, uh,  _ manhood _ inside… well, me. There. More or less.”

He has to ask. “How does  _ Elsa _ know that?”

“Honeymaren helped.” Of course. “Anyway, that’s all true, isn’t it?”

“It is, but if you’re not sure you’re comfortable with any of it, we can wait. I don’t mind waiting. I mean, I’ve waited this long. I can wait a little more.”

“I’m comfortable,” Anna says. “And I’ll let you know if that changes.”

She goes over to the bed, as if to demonstrate her point, so he follows. They kiss, and he lets himself touch her. At first, he keeps his hands on her waist, but her hands are touching him all over, so he figures it’s probably okay if he does the same thing. Her skin is so soft, and she makes adorable little noises when his hands ghost over certain spots.

He sits down on the bed and pulls her into his lap. She kisses his face and his jaw and his neck, and he gets the courage to cup her breasts in his hands. They’re even more perfect now that he’s touching them. She’s perfect. How in the world has he ended up here?

He doesn’t have long to wonder on it. Anna trails a hand down his torso, and stops short of actually touching his cock. She looks really serious, so he asks, “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Anna says. “It’s just… different than I expected.”

“Good different?” 

She meets his gaze and darts up to kiss him. “Definitely good different.” 

“You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Kristoff says. 

“I know,” Anna says. “I want to do this. There’s a first time for everything, right?”

Before he can even formulate a reply, she takes him in her hand, and – oh. He didn’t expect that. He’s never had anyone else touch him there – just himself, late at night when he’s alone. It’s different, letting someone else do it. Nice.

“Is this all right?” Anna asks.

“Yeah.” Maybe it’s a little too nice. He tries his best to hold back, but Anna is naked and beautiful and she’s  _ touching _ him and this is actually happening. “Uh – maybe we should – I mean, I want to touch you. If that’s okay.”

Anna stops what she’s doing and looks at him quizzically. “But you like it.”

“Yeah, but – uh, if I, uh,  _ finish _ before you, it could take… uh, a little while before we could… do the other thing.”

“Oh!” Anna says. She blushes, and wow, she’s the most beautiful woman in the world. How on earth is he so lucky to be married to her? She releases him, and he has to think about  _ other _ things for a few seconds. 

When he feels like he can do this properly, he kisses her. “Sorry. I – this is all new to me, too. And I want to make sure you enjoy it, too.”

She kisses him back. “It’s okay. I mean, we have the rest of our lives to figure this all out.”

“But I want tonight to be special.”

“Me, too,” she says.

He kisses her. Feeling her body against his like this is something he doesn’t think he’ll ever totally be used to. And if he does someday get used to it, he’s sure it’ll be great.

He doesn’t totally know what he’s doing. He has a pretty good idea, and some solid advice, but that’s different from actually doing it in real life. “Tell me if anything doesn’t feel right, okay?”

“Okay.” She kisses him.

He cups one of her breasts in one hand, and it’s honestly the most perfect thing he’s ever felt. It takes not inconsiderable effort not just to touch her breasts all night. But that really wouldn’t be fair to her, even though she tells him it feels good.

He reaches his other hand down slowly, intentionally, between her legs. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” she says.

He doesn’t really know what he’s doing. He knows the theory, but in practise, it’s totally different. He hesitantly strokes her, hoping his hand isn’t actually shaking (or that she doesn’t notice if it is).

“That feels  _ really _ good,” she tells him. 

“Good,” he says. He tries to find her opening, but he can’t quite do it; he’s not sure why.

Then he feels Anna’s hand guiding his. “Right there,” she says.

He looks back up to her (he’s not totally sure when he looked away). She’s smiling. He can’t help but kiss her. 

He slides one finger inside of her. He’s a bit surprised by how  _ warm _ and slick she is. She seems to tighten around his finger. He comes to the sudden realisation that he’s completely out of his depth. He really wants her to enjoy this, but he’s not sure how to make that happen.

Anna, however, doesn’t seem deterred. She starts telling him what to do, and he listens. At some point, she flips them around so she’s on top.

“I want you inside of me,” she says, and Kristoff feels any blood that  _ wasn’t _ already in his cock rush there. 

“What, uh, what do you mean?”

She kisses him. “Let me show you?”

He nods and lets Anna take complete control. She pulls his finger out of her, and before he can do much else, she straddles him. “Are  _ you _ okay with this?” she asks.

“Yeah. Of course.”

She kisses him. Once she pulls away, she straightens up, tucks a lock of hair behind her ears, and slowly sinks down onto his cock.

And it’s better than anything Kristoff could have ever imagined. He rests one hand on her waist and the other on her thigh as she thrusts, and tries to force himself to last as long as possible. Which is more difficult than he thought it’d be.

He feels it building. He tells her as much; she nods, like she doesn’t mind one bit that she’s clearly not even close. She keeps thrusting, and before Kristoff can say anything else except her name, he climaxes. She takes one of his hands in both of hers and kisses it.

When he’s finished, he feels completely slack. She gets up to lie down next to him on the bed.

“Woah,” he says.

“That was… faster than I thought it would be,” she says.

He supposes his pride should be wounded, but it’s  _ Anna, _ and he’s loved her so much for so long, and he’s never found any use in being prideful around her. It’s pointless.

“I know,” he agrees. “Me too.”

“But… it was nice. I kind of want to do it again.”

“Now?” He doesn’t think that he can do it – not like that. He’s willing to try, but he doesn’t think his body will cooperate for another few minutes, at least. 

But then again, there are other methods. He already knows about a few (at least in theory).

“If you want to.”

He wants to. “Okay. Uh, I can… I can try something.”

Anna nods. “Okay.”

He kisses her. He trails kisses down her entire body, savoring everything about it. He kisses her all the way to the patch of hair between her legs. She’s watching him, and he meets her gaze.

He spreads her legs open, never breaking eye contact. 

He really hopes he doesn’t screw this up.

He kisses her inner thigh. He’s careful. Slow. He wants her to savor this as much as he is. He places a delicate kiss on her lower lips; she gasps and squirms. He looks back up at her. She’s looking right back at him, a bit flushed now. 

So he keeps it up. He spreads her open and tries to quell his nerves. This is  _ Anna. _ His wife. He loves her. She loves him. Even if it’s not perfect, she’ll understand, and they can try again later.

He licks her, and he feels her grab a handful of his hair as she moans. He finds that sensitive spot (which is easier said than done when he’s only ever been  _ told _ of it), and rolls his tongue around her there experimentally. Her entire body jolts.

“Oh! Keep doing that!”

Kristoff is nothing if not eager to please his wife. He keeps at it. He tries sucking after a minute or so, and she lets out a sort of strangled, delighted noise at that, so he tries to mix it up between the two.

He feels her entire body tense as she gets close to her climax, and he keeps doing what he’s doing until she’s done. He kisses his way back up her body, and kisses her all over her face.

_ “That _ was amazing,” Anna breathes when she’s able. “Absolutely fantastic!”

“Good. I… I wanted to make sure you had a good time.”

“I had a  _ great _ time!”

He kisses her. “Anna, I love you more than… anything and everything.”

Anna smiles. “I love you, too.”

“I still can’t believe we’re married.”

“Me either,” she admits. She kisses him. “And I can’t believe that we get to do  _ this _ every night.”

She wanted to do this every night? “Yeah. Of course,” he says. 

He’s the luckiest man alive. Scratch that; he’s the luckiest man to  _ ever _ live. He’s married to the woman that he loves, and who loves him, and she’s the only person who he thinks might actually be  _ better _ than reindeer. (Not that he’d admit that to Sven, but Sven can be sensitive about that kind of thing).

And sleeping next to her – like  _ this, _ so intimately – that’s better than he could have ever imagined.

* * *

No one tries to wake them, since it  _ is _ the morning after their wedding, after all, so Kristoff wakes up before Anna.

His wife is unbelievably beautiful.

She’s sleeping with her head on the pillow and her legs tangled up in his. Her hair is a complete mess, her mouth is open and she’s snoring and drooling, and she’s somehow stolen all of the blankets during the night.

This is an intimacy he’s never experienced before.

And Kristoff has never been more in love than he is in this moment.


End file.
